


Flames

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-11
Updated: 2004-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic drabble. {Flames by Vast}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom looked across the dimly lit bar and gazed at the man sitting in front of him. It had been a long day, spent in and out of costume and in and out of his mind. He was going insane. And all from the man sitting across from him. Dom continued to stare at him, willing him to return the stare, wanting Billy to return his gaze which, he knew, hid nothing from him. As the song slowed, Billy turned to look at Dom, his gaze piercing into him and Billy had the sensation that he was standing naked in front of him. Dom’s eyes were heavy and half closed and dark; the latter was aided by the black eyeliner that encircled his eyes, making his gaze smoulder in the dim hazy bar.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Dom murmured to Billy as he leaned over to whisper in his ear. He pretended like it was an accident when his lips brushed against Billy’s warm neck. Billy nodded in agreement and shivered from the velvet touch that softly brushed against his neck. He grabbed his jacket and threw some money on the table for Orlando and Elijah for when they got back from grinding on the dance floor and quickly followed Dom out the door of the bar. Dom had successfully hailed a cab and was holding the door for Billy when he got outside. Billy quickly jumped inside the taxi to escape the biting cold of the New York winter. Dom leaned forward and murmured the address of their hotel in the same voice he used in the bar, deep and rough. The voice sent shivers once more down Billy’s spine. Billy rubbed his tired eyes as he looked out onto the bright New York scenery, his eyes were scratchy and burned from to much smoke and not enough sleep.  
“Close your eyes.” Dom murmured softly to him as he ran his fingers softly through Billy’s hair. Billy stared at him confused for a moment but complied and laid his head on Dom’s shoulder. Billy wondered at the words but was too comfortable to care about asking Dom what he meant. The cab slowly made it’s way through New York and to their hotel. Dom thanked the man and paid him as Billy stood, leaning on the stoop of the hotel until the driver drove off and Dom was at his side. Quietly, the two men made their way to the elevator and then to the 7th floor, where their rooms resided right next to one another. Ever so slowly the elevator inched floor by floor and Billy once more laid his head upon Dom’s shoulder using him for support and wondering when he had suddenly become so weak. The elevator doors dinged open and harsh white hotel light flooded the cosy elevator car, blinding Billy’s eyes.  
“Come on.” Dom said softly as he gently tugged Billy’s hand and pulled him out of the elevator. Billy numbly walked behind Dom towards their rooms and just leaned against the door jam, not even bothering to open his own door. Dom, oblivious to the fact that Billy was just leaning next to him and staring at him, opened his door and was about to step inside when a hand stopped him. He turned to look at Billy and saw Billy’s normally emerald green eyes darken to black. He shivered.

“Close your eyes Dom.” Billy said leaning closer. “Let me touch you now. Let me have something that is real….” Billy leaned in closer but was pulled rather abruptly into Dom’s room before he was able to touch him. “Close the door….” Billy commented as he was suddenly pushed up against a wall. Dom didn’t tear himself from Billy’s gaze but rather, just struck out a leg and kicked it closed. The loud bang of the door seemed to jar Billy’s senses and he jumped, his mind clearing and he was able to see more clearly what was going on, but before he could stop himself, let alone Dom, his mouth was caught in a searing kiss and his body pinned against the wall.  
  
“Leave your fears behind….” Dom murmured as he moved from Billy’s lips to his neck. How Dom knew of the rising fear in Billy that this was to be a one time thing, Billy never knew, but at Dom’s gruff deep voice Billy relaxed a bit and pulled Dom’s face close to his and kissed him. Lightly at first but then hot desire took over and the kiss took on a new dimension as there was a flurry of lips, teeth and tongue, both fighting to keep control of themselves but at the same time, not wanting to stop.

“Let me give you what you have done to me…” Billy murmured as he finally pulled himself and Dom from the entry way and further into the room. Once inside, Billy pulled Dom to him once more and he slowly slipped his tongue into the kiss, wanting it to last. But with Dom, there was no going slow. He moved quickly and passionately and it wasn’t long before the kiss grew hot and Billy and Dom fell back onto the couch behind them. Billy pulled back from the kiss once to look at Dom, making sure that they both knew what they were doing and where they were going. That there was no going back.

“You are the only thing that makes me feel like I am alive…” Dom kissed Billy’s mouth ightly. “When I am with you, I can’t make myself pretend that…when I am with you, I feel flames again.” Billy pounced on Dom, kissing his mouth, his neck and finally moving up to suck on his earlobe. “Just put me inside you, I will never ever leave you…” Dom moaned to Billy as he lay there with the only thing that mattered to him.


End file.
